


Speeding through City Ruins

by RyanNathaniel



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Guilt, Sonic Forces, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanNathaniel/pseuds/RyanNathaniel
Summary: The Resistance sent Sonic to encounter Shadow. During his trip through the City however, Sonic felt a tinge of guilt crawling at his neck.
Kudos: 5





	Speeding through City Ruins

Sonic ran through with the sun on his back; his feet into the broken pavements, splashing the water that has collected itself into a puddle. His feet weren't running at their usual speed, however. Each of their motions were a lot more cautious; carefully avoiding any debris, metallic shards, and.. other things that it's owner still hopes to see very few of them. A hope that dwindles every second he's out of the Death Egg.

Sonic shook his head. No. There's no point in thinking what he could do if he was never captured. Eggman won't just miraculously be defeated in an instant nor would it brought anyone back.

But still, everytime he passed through the city, he always saw buildings with their ruins around the place that they were supposed to be; bodies which no longer have any owners, lying either in said ruins or spread through the streets; and badniks scattered throughout the city- either those who were actively patrolling the streets or shard remains of it -constantly trying to remind him the reason why the city was in such a state was because nobody was here to protect it. And this was just one city. Who knows what happened to the rest of the world...

Chaos, he missed the old times when he could just be carefree about everything. Without things like this burdening his mind and putting him into a vicious cycle of self-guilt-tripping. He even forgot what he was supposed to be here for.

He really wished there's a call from HQ or incoming badniks would come. Anything that would distract his mind from his own train of thought.

As his mind was planning to resume it's previous activity, his ears caught up something else. Heavy metallic thuds, heavy whirring of the same material, and chains of small but numerous thuds of rocks from his left side were all roaring to get his attention.

When his eyes followed suit, it immediately widened as the only respond that his mind could come with was pure shock and horror.

"Sonic. Our sensors have detected two Death Egg robots near your vicinity." he heard a male voice-Knuckles- from his communicator. "I know we only asked you to confront Shadow, but it seems that Egghead's been chaining them with his new goons. Since... your breakout. Can you take them out before they closed in on our flanks?" Knuckles continued.

"They mass-produce those things now!?" Sonic exclaimed while his feet stopped him from his run.

"Um.. Yeah. He's been using them since our victory at Station Square..." Knuckles paused for a moment, as if weighing down the effects of what he was going to say next."That was four months ago. You okay there, bud? You sounded a bit uptight." concern filled the tone of his voice.

As Sonic dashes towards the gigantic robots, he tried to process what Knuckles' concern is for. His focus is now divided between the Death Egg robots, reaching them, and this. 

Oh.

Sonic gritted his teeth and squinted his eyes, scolding himself for putting too much shock in his voice when he screamed. He can't let himself be vulnerable around the Resistance. Even to his friends. Else he's only going to plummet their entire morale.

"Yeah, feeling pretty neat here. I was just pumping it up a bit." Sonic tried to deadpan and distract Knuckles from the previous conversation.

"You sure? I mean, you've only fought one of those.."

"Aww. Are you concerned about me, Knuckie?" he tried to put his usual teasing tone as much as he can to further distract the red echidna.

"Of course I am! Most of us need to gang up to even beat those things. And you're gonna fight two!" the distorted voice of the red echidna roared out of his communicator. He then heard a deep exhale of the same voice. "Just be careful. Every fighting soul right now matters." 

"Sure do. Knuckie"

"And don't call me with that name. Knucklehead is fine." Knuckles' voice returned to his usual irritated voice, albeit a bit reserved.

"Yeah yeah. Always forgot that pet name is reserved for your girlfriend." he said with a cheerful tone. "Speaking of, tell Rouge I said hi."

"She's not my girlfriend." was the last thing Sonic heard before a pause drew in.

Sonic took the pause as a sign that Knuckles was out. His gaze soon returned on the two Death Egg Robots.

The two towering destroyer bots were still roaming through. Their howling voices ripped through the skies. Lazer beams pierced through the thick smoke. All while their limbs stomped through ruins of concrete and brick, incinerating anything that were still intact on the metropolis they scour through.

"Good luck there, Sonic," he heard a click from the other side, signalling that Knuckles had discontinued the communication.

Save it for yourself, was the words Sonic was about to said in respones. However realizing his own luck last time, Sonic pulled back on those words.

"Good luck. For us all." Sonic said as he dashed through into the two Death Egg Robots.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah... My very first Sonic fic. Might write some like this again probably. Don't know :p  
> Leave a comment if you like it. It would be very appreciated.


End file.
